Old Fashion Date
by tvaddict23
Summary: Lee plans a little drivein date for himself and Amanda


**Disclaimer - **No infringement is intended to Shoot The Moon Enterprises, Warner Brothers or the CBS network.

A/N - Okay, so I hope any and everyone who reads this enjoys it. Yes it's fluffy and corny, but I find fluffy and corny good for the soul. Please read and review.

**

* * *

**

**Old Fashion Date**

Amanda arrived at the Q-Bureau to find a small note folded in half lying on her desk. Smiling she opened it.

'_Amanda, I was wondering if you'd like to see a double feature at the drive-in with me. Cause Billy said that Francine said you really like me, and I kinda like you too. Lee.'_

As she finished reading the note, Lee walked from the Vault, a broad grin on his face. "Well?" he asked his grin broadening into a smile deepening his dimples.

"Sure, but why the note? You could've just asked me you know."

Lee's smile grew even further. "Yeah, I know. It's just that I didn't really get too many chances to do this in high-school…"

Amanda nodded her understanding. Although a charmer, and obviously not shy, she was guessing that moving so often, he hadn't done much of the 'simple' teenage stuff. "Really," she replied jumping up on her desk. She started to swing her legs in an adolescent manner.

"Well, Francine's right, I do like you." She looked away shyly and giggled. "But I made her promise not to tell Billy. Gosh, she has such a big mouth sometimes. I can't stand her really."

She slapped her hand across her mouth. "Don't tell her I said that."

Lee smiled. Damn he loved his Amanda, more than he'd ever thought possible. Closing the distance between them, he moved to stand in-between her legs and kissed her soundly on her mouth. "Great, I'll ask my dad if I can borrow his Vette and I'll pick you up at seven."

Amanda returned his kiss with interest. "See you at seven Big Fella."

She hopped off the desk and the both dropped the high-school act and began working.

-----

At 6.45 Amanda lay on the sofa waiting for Lee to arrive.

Thankfully it was Friday, her mother was on a week-end flying date with Captain Kurt and the boys were away camping with friends, which meant there would be not explaining to do and no awkward questions, should the date last longer than she intended.

At precisely 7 he stood nervously in front of her door. In keeping with the high-school theme he'd started, he'd donned a black t-shirt, faded denim jeans and his black leather jacket.

Lee loved the look Amanda was sporting. Well worn jeans with her blue Georgetown sweater. _'I've never known a woman that looked just as sexy wearing jeans and a sweatshirt, as those slinky evening gowns that she has,'_ he thought to himself with a smile.

Amanda was sporting her own slightly nervous grin. "This okay for tonight?"

"Oh yeah, that's **very** okay."

Looking behind him, she saw only an only 50's jalopy. "Dad wouldn't let you touch the Vette huh?"

"Leatherneck let me borrow it from the car-pool," Lee whispered, "Nah, said I couldn't be trusted to drive it without putting a ding in it. Still made me promised to be home by 11pm so we gotta go right after the movie's are finished. Runs really rich though so I don't know if we'll have enough gas for the night."

Amanda smiled, "Maybe we should fill up before we go."

"I only have enough to get us into the drive-in," Lee said leading her to the hunk of junk he'd borrowed from Leatherneck.

"I could always hide in the trunk," she replied as he opened the door for her and helped her into the car.

"Well, you're small enough, but that would be very unchivalrous of me to let my best girl hide in the trunk," he said climbing into the driver's side.

"I'm your 'best girl'? Really?"

Lee took her hand in his and gently kissed her fingers, "Darlin' there ain't no other."

She giggled at the corny line. Half an hour later they pulled into the drive-in. She looked to where the night's feature's were displayed. "Grease and Saturday Night Fever?" she asked aloud.

Lee pulled up the collar of his jacket and affected a sneer. "Sure, don't you recognised me? I'm Vinny Barbarino."

Amanda laughed, "Lee, that was who John Travolta played in 'Welcome Back Kotter'. In Grease he was Danny Zuko. In Saturday Night Fever he played Tony Manero."

The infamous Stetson grin lit up his face again. "Guess you used to go to the movies a lot."

Amanda shook her head and flashed ha guilty smile. "Nah, never really had the time, just had a little thing for John Travolta."

Lee nodded his head in understanding. "Yeah, I always had a thing for Sabrina, you know, from Charlie's Angels. She was really sexy."

Scepticism lifted Amanda's eyebrow. "Really, I thought Farrah Fawcett would've been more your style."

He shook his head. "Don't get me wrong, Kris was sexy, but who could beat beauty **and** brains?"

"Scarecrow, you can be so full of it sometimes."

Smiling he pulled her close, "Yeah, but that's why you love me right?"

"Lee, just shut-up and watch the movie." She leant against him as they watched the opening credits of Saturday Night Fever. As she hummed along to some of the songs, Lee smiled. He was continuing his long hard fall for this woman every second.

As the first movie's end credits rolled, Lee stretched and straightened. "Want a soda and popcorn?" he asked.

Amanda smiled, "I thought you only bought enough money to get us in?"

"Yeah well, maybe I had a little stashed away for an emergency," he said with a wink.

Amanda shrugged, "Sure that'd be nice. I gotta go for a powder in the powder room anyway."

Ten minutes later they were both back in the car waiting for Grease to begin. "I love this movie," he heard her murmur. "It's just so cute."

"So's the person I'm watching it with," he said.

As the dance contest scene came to an end Amanda said, "You know, I always wished Danny and Sandy had finished that dance. It kinda spoiled it having that Cha Cha character interrupt them."

Lee was silent. He had again become captured by Amanda's beauty. From nowhere she said, "You know the other week at that Embassy party? That red-head you danced with most of the night? Who was she?"

He looked quickly up at the screen. If he remembered correctly…Nah. "Amanda, I told you she was just an old friend."

"Dancing pretty close for 'old friends' weren'tcha?"

Again he did a double take at the screen. "Oh come on Amanda, I told you on the phone that I was sorry."

Still watching the movie Amanda replied, "Yeah I know you did."

"Do you believe me?" Lee heard the theme to the Twilight Zone in the back of his mind that grew louder every second.

"I still think you and Cha Cha went together," she said softly.

Now he'd had **a lot** of girlfriends over the years, and Amanda was fully aware of that, but he was positive he'd never gone out with a Cha Cha before.

"We did not go together. We just went together."

Amanda pulled back a little to look at him. "It's the same thing."

Yeah, it was the same thing, but he didn't feel the same way about those women as he did about…It was time to show her. He wasn't sure why he'd worn his old frat ring. He'd put it on before leaving, whether the reason was nostalgia or keeping with the theme of the night, he now worked to take it off. Unfortunately he didn't have brill cream in his hair to act as a lubricant. Giving it a hard yank it slipped from his finger, and his elbow made hard contact with her breast.

"Ow," she said clutching her breast.

'_Oh shit.'_ "Oh Amanda, I'm sorry! I…Amanda, um…would you wear my ring?"

A look of pleasure and shock crossed Amanda's face. "Lee, I don't know what to say."

"Say yes!" The smile in her eyes and on her face was getting him very aroused.

"Yes. Oh Lee, this means so much to me, cause I know now that you respect me."

Lee smiled. He'd finally been able to show Amanda how he really felt, if not exactly express it in words. Maybe he should **show** her a little more.

"Ah-choo!" Good, hand much closer to her shoulder. Maybe…

Amanda turned to him. "I hope you're not getting a cold."

Shaking his head he said, "Oh, no, no. It's just probably a little drive-in dust."

So much for being on the same page he thought, but it seemed that they maybe at least reading the same book. Time to try something more direct. He threw himself across the care and started kissing her. He felt her hands against in chest in an instant. "LEE!"

"Amanda! Oh Amanda."

She pushed him off even further. "What are you doing?"

"Oh Amanda…" he looked up quickly. "Don't worry about it. Nobody's watching."

"Lee! Get **off** me!"

'_Okay, he was in trouble now, that was her 'pissed off' tone,'_ but he'd thought… "Amanda what's the matter with you?"

'_Oh great, now it looked like she might cry.' _"I thought I meant something to you?"

'_But you do!'_ he thought. _'You mean everything to me.'_

"You think I'm going to stay here with you in this SIN wagon? You can take this piece of tin!" Yanking the ring from her finger she threw his frat ring back in his face. He climbed to his knees and slid across the bench seat. When she slammed the door, the handle hit him full force in the groin, and he dropped clutching his aching manhood.

Taking a deep breath he was able to call out to her fading form, "Amanda, you just can't walk out of a drive-in!"

Scarecrow woke with a start when the phone rang. Shaking his head to rid himself of his disorientation, he scramble to pick up the receiver. "Scarecrow."

"Lee? Are you alright? I've been calling for the last half hour." He glanced quickly at his watch. Shit!

"Damn Amanda. I'm so sorry." His watch said he should have been at her place half an hour ago.

"It's okay Lee, you obviously needed your rest if you fell asleep. Tell you what, how about I sneak into your room and we can watch a video?"

He was confused for a moment before remembering their 'date' plans. He felt sheepish after having set up the whole thing. "Yeah, that'd be good. I really am sorry Amanda."

"Don't apologize Lee, it's okay. Really. I'll see you in a little while."

He'd set up some popcorn and soda when Amanda arrived at his apartment. With a broad smile she whispered, "Are your parents home? Is it okay for me to come in?"

Pulling her into a hug he said, "It's more than okay for you to come in." He kissed her lightly on the lips and she immediately deepened it. Lack of oxygen finally urged them apart.

Leaning against Lee's chest Amanda sighed, "Wow."

"Mmm," Lee murmured, "Definitely."

Pulling away a little Amanda said, "C'mon stud, or we won't be able to stop." She took his hand but he pulled her back.

"Who said I want to stop?"

Smiling she tightened her grip and led him to the couch. "**I** want to stop." Lee lifted an eyebrow. "Okay, I lied I don't **want **to stop but we **need** to stop." She handed him the video she'd chosen for the night.

"Grease?" Lee looked at it some what alarmed, "Ahh is that the only one you got?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I thought this was what we were going to see anyway?"

"It was, but I kinda changed my mind."

"Really? Any reason why?"

"Let's just say I had a dream that was a hell of a 'flashback' and I really don't need to relive it again."

"Well, that's a real shame. Is there anything we else we can do?" she reached for the remote. "Maybe there's something good on TV?"

Lee wrested it from her hand and pinned her to the sofa. "How about we just pretend we're a couple of teens making out before their parents get home?" he said attacking the sensitive spot behind her ear.

"Mmm, sounds like a plan to me," Amanda sighed.


End file.
